accidental whirlwind
by cerulean cascades
Summary: its been 7 years. 84 months. 365 weeks. 2555 days. 61320 hours. 3.68 million minutes. 221 million seconds. and i'm still so in love with you - massie/derrick


**hi everyone :)**

 **so guess who's back? life got really busy and i've changed so so so much. i miss the world of writing and fanfiction so much, so i decided to come back to it. all of the stories that i was previously working on will be stopped and rewritten sometime. yeah i went back and reread some of my previous work and some of it was pretty cringe worthy. jk more like really really cringe worthy. high school is not like high school musical at all. i hate it. a lot. but yeah. i decided i needed my dosage of massington and clam and everything fanfictiony. so here's a new story with hopefully better writing. and yes i will actually update this i swear on my life. for real this time.**

 **chapter title comes from the song "can't blame a girl for trying" by sabrina carpenter.**

 **love,**

 **ana**

* * *

~ accidental whirlwind ~

chapter one

"because i'm young and i'm dumb and i do stupid things when it comes to love"

 _massie/derrick_

*seven years ago*

She threw back her mane of chestnut ringlets, rosebud lips stretched to reveal pearly whites as she laughed heartily as he watched from a few feet away. Those amber eyes gleamed mischievously in the light of the crackling bonfire as she grinned at the blonde boy over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. With a smile of his own, the boy caught the kiss and pressed it to his own lips. Still watching the brunette beauty, the blonde took a sip from his red plastic cup, the kind notoriously known for storing alcohol. When the lowered his cup, the girl was wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest.

"Hi Derrick," she says, her voice sweet and delicate.

"Hello Massie," he says, his voice strong and loving.

* * *

*present day*

"Derrick! Where are you going?! You didn't get the popsicles yet! Sammi will murder you if you forget those; you know how she gets when she's sick," the short blonde girl chasing after me in three inch heels pants out. Groaning, I roll my eyes and turn around to face her in exasperation.

"Adrianna, why can't you get the popsicles?! I just want to get out of here before the paparazzi get here. People are already starting to notice," I complain as my eyes dart to the strangers with their cell phones out and pointed at me. I nervously begin to back away from them as my sister runs off the get the damn popsicles for Sammi. I'm about to turn and full on sprint away when I run into someone behind me.

"Oof!" The person I bumped into exclaims, knocking over an entire display of canned fruits in the process. The metal cans echo thunderously throughout the store as they and the brunette tumble to the tiled floor.

"Stupid idiots, not looking where they're going…" she mutters, annoyed.

"Oh God I am so sorry about that. Here, let me help you with that," I apologize sheepishly as I bend down and help the oddly familiar brunette pick up her white purse. Annoyed, she snatches the bag from my hands and scowls, still not looking at me. Oddly, her hands felt like I'd touched them before. And that perfume, I knew it from somewhere. Everything was so oddly familiar. Finally she straightens up with one arched eyebrow raised. "Do you ever watch where you're going? There are other people besides you." Her high pitched, delicate voice is so familiar, familiar in the way you can't place your finger on. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. When she finally looks me, that unforgettably piercing gaze tells me why everything about her was so hauntingly familiar.

"Massie," I breathe.

She only smirks with an eyebrow raised in amusement and strides past me, only leaving me with the lingering scent of Chanel No.5 perfume, a bunch of tin cans, and a very angry store manager.

* * *

It's three a.m. and for some reason, I'm unable to give in to slumber. It's her, Massie, that haunts me and prevents me from slipping into oblivion. Everything about her comes rushing back, everything I've kept locked away breaks through to the surface. Suddenly I'm looking at pictures from seven years ago from when we were fifteen and young and in love and stalking her Facebook (because people come and go but you'll still be friends on Facebook). Her newest tweets are thanking Steven Spielberg for working with her on his new movie and the acai bowl she had for brunch this morning. I can't get her out of my head. I'm scrolling through my contacts when I reach the one I never dared to look at or delete. It's still there, after seven years. Has she kept the same number? My finger hovers over the call button, debating if I dared to press it. Then I remembered it was three in the morning and I was being excessively obsessively creepy. So I called someone else who could satisfy my needs.

"Derrick I swear to God if you're calling at this hour because of another nightmare about monsters hiding in your closet I will murder you."

"Ah Cam, always such a delight to talk to. You're just always a ray of sunshine aren't you?"

"Derrick it's three in the morning there's no fucking sunshine at all. Now go back to sleep."

"Well grumpy, it may be three a.m. but this news is worth it. So quit whining and listen."

"Ugh fine spit it out and make it quick. I think the baby is stirring and Claire is not going to be happy if I'm the one who woke her up."

"It's about _her_."

"Massie Elizabeth Block."

"Yeah. I ran into her; literally, at the grocery store today and now it's fucking three in the morning and I can't get her out of my head and I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about her. I've literally been stalking her social media and looking through old pictures of us for an hour."

"Dude hate to break it to you but that's not healthy."

"I know. Cam, it's been seven years. Seven whole years.84 months. 365 weeks. 2555 days. 61320 hours. 3.68 million minutes. 221 million seconds. And I'm still so hung up on Massie Block."

"Dude it's scarily unhealthy that you know all of those numbers."

"Oh shut up."

"But seriously, D. It has been seven years and all of those insanely big numbers you mentioned before. But a love, even one-sided, that lasts for a span of a decade despite seven of those years being unrequited is meant to be. A love that lasts this long is meant to be. Just look at me and Claire. I knew she was the one the minute I laid eyes on her. You and Massie are soul mates, you'll always have a part of each other. She'll come back to you. You'll find each other again."

"Cammy Boy, that was the deepest bullshit I have ever heard you spout but it sure made me feel a hell of a lot better. Thanks man, for always being there."

"Anything for you, D. Now get some fucking sleep or I will personally whoop your sorry ass tomorrow."

"Bye Cammy Boy.'

"Bye D."

I laid in bed for a good half hour before I finally drifted off to sleep, with Massie on my mind. When I was fifteen, I was told that there's an ancient Japanese legend that says at night when you can't fall asleep, it's because you were in someone else's dreams. I'm praying that I was in Massie's tonight.

* * *

 **massington is back in full force! hope you enjoyed the first chapter of accidental whirlwind :) make sure to review and tell me what you think thanks very much :)**

 **love,**

 **ana**


End file.
